


Betrayal

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The What Ifs [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Eddie is hurt by the one person she could almost trust the most. Based on the info for 9x17.





	Betrayal

“Janko?”

Eddie looked up at Ramos. “Yeah?”

“Sarge wants to see you in Espinosa’s office, ASAP.”

“Okay, thanks Ramos.” As he left, she sat there nervous, wondering what was going on. She hoped this had nothing to do with the extorsion case she was being framed for. She would fight that.

============================================================

When Eddie walked into the office, she saw Jamie standing there with a grim look on his face.

“Please close the door”, he said before she could get a word in. She obeyed.

“Sarge, what is going on?”

“I made a few calls to Computer Investigation and TARU and found this.” He handed her a manila folder.

She opened it, and as she continued to read it her eyes grew wide.

“Eddie, I am sorry you had to find out this way.”

Closing the folder, she looked at Jamie, his eyes full of sympathy.

“It’s okay, excuse me.” Throwing the folder on the desk, Eddie left, her mind swimming. She was angry, disappointed and betrayed. She had to get the truth out now.

=============================================================

Eddie walked down the hall and after a few minutes she found her target just standing there in the hallway.

“Maya!”

“What’s up partner?”

“I know what you did! Don’t lie to me. Why would you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Thomas. You are a corrupt cop and instead of coming clean, you tried to put the blame on me. But you what, it didn’t work.” She took a deep breath. “I trusted you, and this is how you repay me, by stabbing me in the back? Why, why would you do that?’

“Ok, yes I am as you say ‘corrupt’. What else am I suppose to do? I have been trying to get ahead for years on my own and I thought I could do it. Then Mr. Perfect comes along and mucks it all up with help from you, his little minion. There was nothing else I could do, I need the money and doing what I did was the only chance I had once you two walked into my life. But I am not the only guilty one here. I know you are screwing Reagan and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. You two ruined my life.”

“No! The only person who screwed up their life is you! You took advantage of this department and all it stood for, and for what, so you can be selfish and greedy? You used me to get close to Reagan and find a way to get him out of here. That is not going to work. We are here to stay whether you like it or not. I also know that you are the one who was punking Reagan to get him pissed off and do something that was going to get him transferred or fired. Well, that didn’t work either. But to put the blame on Tuna, who also trusted you was a low blow.”

“If you are waiting for an apology, you aren’t getting one. Not at least until you come clean about you and Reagan sleeping together.”

“Blackmail isn’t going to work on me. So what if I am screwing Reagan? It is really none of your damn business anyway.”

“So you admit it, you are screwing Reagan to get ahead?”

“She would never do that Thomas, and you know it!” Jamie was now standing behind Eddie, his jaw clenched. “I treat Janko the same way I supervise every other officer here and the same way my father treats my brother and I-fair and equally like everyone else. No favoritism whatsoever.”

“But you are screwing each other? Admit it.” By now, a crowd had formed around them. Jamie and Eddie looked at each other like they had been trapped into a corner. It was time for them to come clean. Now or never.

“Okay, I give up. Yes, Reagan and I are screwing each other. No, I am not doing it to get ahead, like he said. There is more than that. I love him and there’s more than that.” She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out her engagement ring, putting it on her finger. She showed Maya and everyone her left hand. “Jamie Reagan and I are engaged.” Jamie nodded in agreement.

“What?”

“It’s true, Thomas. Eddie and I are getting married. Just don’t think you are getting an invite to our wedding, especially after what you just confessed.”

Espinosa had heard enough. He put his hand on Maya’s shoulder. “Thomas, come with me, NOW.” Maya walked away, an angry look on her face. “I am not sorry, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Maya hissed as Espinosa led her away.

Putting the ring back in her pocket, her and Jamie embraced, glad that this was all finally over.

“Hey Sarge, Janko.” Tuna walked over to them. “Good job on handling that you guys. That was brutal. I cannot Maya would do something like that. She seemed so nice.”

“Jamie, there was no way you could find all of them. Besides, Maya did a good job of hiding it so you could never know!”

“It was my fault.” Jamie said with a sigh. “I was supposed to weed out the bad seeds and I missed one.”

“She’s right Sarge. There is always going to be a bad grape to spoil the whole bunch! Also, everyone kind of knew something was going on with you two.”

Jamie and Eddie looked at him, surprised. “How so?” Jamie asked.

“A whole bunch of reasons, one-you two both transferred over here from the 12th. Two-we knew from the others who transferred over that you two used to be partners and would always hang out together outside of work. Three-there was that rumor you two were sleeping together already a couple of years ago…”

“Okay, okay, that wasn’t exactly true. It was sooner than that. That’s all I am saying about that. The truth is, we are sorry that we didn’t tell you guys earlier but we wanted to instill our trust in you guys and make you better cops and people. I also need to apologize that I accused you of being the prankster. I am sorry.”

“Water under the bridge, Sarge. It is all good and after talking with the other officers, we completely understand.” 

Eddie smiled. “Now that’s settled, how about we go out for drinks after our shift?”

Jamie and Tuna agreed, everyone glad that the air was finally clear, hoping to put this past betrayal behind them.


End file.
